Nobody's Hero
by Juniper11
Summary: It takes a strong person to take powers you were blessed with and use them for good.  KakaSaku AU contest.  Theme:  Superhero


**N**o**b**o**d**y**'**s** H**e**ro**

Juniper11

KakaSaku AU contest

"I have a case for you."

It was the typical start of her conversations with her on again off again "boss" Tsunade. Her status changed because Sakura wasn't the normal employee.

She was a Super for Hire.

Years ago her life had been a normal one. She was studying in one of the best schools in Yuvinia to be a doctor when all over the world chemical corporations owned by the infamous Orochimaru Sato exploded releasing toxins into the air. According to what was said on the news no harm would come to anyone who inhaled the chemicals, however, Sakura learned that not everyone's definition of "harm" was the same as hers—she also learned to believe nothing that she heard on the news because eighty percent of it was lies two percent was truth and she didn't know what the hell the rest was so it was just best to ignore it all.

The morning after the explosion Sakura awakened with extraordinary…abilities. She was certain it would have taken her more time to notice them if she hadn't discovered a pair of panties that didn't belong to her in the apartment she shared with her long time boyfriend Kiba.

She nearly crushed his windpipe with her bare hands and had definitely broken at least three of his ribs. She felt that he had gotten off easy but the judge didn't feel the same. The only reason why she hadn't gotten jail time was because of the chemical explosion that wasn't supposed to 'harm' anyone. Her therapist and lawyer Yamanaka Ino had argued that it had temporarily disrupted her thinking ability—although Sakura knew the truth. She hadn't been thinking more clearly in those seconds that she had nearly killed Kiba, but that was neither here nor there.

Sound Inc. refused to compensate anyone who had developed abilities from the chemical and shortly thereafter the head of the company disappeared without a trace. Sakura personally thought someone killed him as revenge for his blatant negligence—or at least she hoped they had. It would save her the trouble of hunting him down herself later.

Life wasn't easy being a Sup. After people started developing abilities the government decided they wanted to round them all up and turn them into lab rats. That was a plan that hadn't sat too well with Sakura so now she was living a life on the lam hiding what she truly was in order to avoid the machinations of the government.

It wasn't an easy task by any means. Sakura didn't have…the best of tempers. When she got angry things tended to get destroyed in rather unusual means. Once upon a time she had fallen in with a bad crowd, done things that she truly regretted, but she managed to liberate herself. She wasn't sure how she managed it but she had. It was something that she would always be grateful for.

Nowadays, in order to survive, she had to work for people like Tsunade; people who didn't care who you were or what you were as long as you made them money. Tsunade was a…well Sakura wasn't exactly sure what Tsunade's job title was but she was the person you came to with a problem that needed to be dealt with discreetly—a P.I. or something close to it.

"What's the job?" Sakura replied. She needed cash…bad. Increased strength wasn't her only ability. She was also ridiculously fast which caused her metabolism to speed up which meant she needed to eat—a lot.

Food was expensive nowadays especially for a Sup whose hunger was never satiated. She tried not to use her speed but it didn't seem to change the fact that she was always hungry. So she used it anyway since if was a damned if you do type situation.

"Theft. The perp is a Sup."

"How do you know?" Tsunade raised a brow and Sakura rolled her eyes at her foolish question. Tsunade's main source of intelligence was none other than the legendary Jiraiya. He was the president of the world largest gossip column _Everybody's Business. _The man had dirt on everyone—even your mama's cousin's best friend. "Okay. He's a Sup. What does he do?"

"I don't know." Sakura arched a surprised brow. It was unusual for Jiraiya not to have the entire scoop on someone. That either meant that the perp was extremely powerful or extremely crafty. Sakura was just hoping that it wasn't a combination of the two since it would make her job so much harder.

"Yes, I know. Jiraiya's pissed that his intel level is so low and is currently digging as deep as he can to find out more information, but as for right now all I know is his—and I use that term loosely-location and what he stole."

Sakura pushed her cotton candy colored hair out of her face and slumped into her chair. The job was looking harder and harder. She hated when she had to really work for her food. "Okay, then what did he steal?"

"The Bijuu stones."

The Bijuu stones were the most priceless jewels that ever existed. There were nine all total and they were flawless in cut, color, and clarity. Three were last known to be in the possession of Mei Terumi world famous actress. According to Jiraiya they were given to her by one of her many lovers. One was in the Grand Maltese Museum and the others were so far underground that no one knew their exact locations. The fact that all of them had been stolen was something that rose more than a few hairs on her neck since she knew that some of the previous owners had to be some cutthroat bloodthirsty criminals.

There were some that said that they were originally all one stone and they held mystical powers but Sakura didn't believe that load of malarkey—especially since they in no way looked like they could have originated from the same stone-but she could understand why he stole them. It was hard being a Sup. They weren't a people that were beloved by everyone. In fact, she was certain the opposite was true.

"This is beginning to sound messy."

"Isn't it always messy, Sakura?"

Sakura silently admitted to herself that it was. "Did he steal all nine stones? Or just a few?"

"All the owners of the stones have come to me. They are all gone."

Dread began to form in the pit of Sakura's stomach. "Have Naruto do it."

Naruto just so happened to be Tsunade's favorite employee. He was nothing but a goody-two shoes, but you couldn't help but like him. He wasn't a Sup—at least that's what she was told—but she sometimes felt he was. The man had the gift of persuasion. He could convince anyone to do whatever he wanted with an ease that made Sakura uneasy.

"Naruto did the initial work up but regardless you know this isn't his type of case."

"Then I'm sure there's someone else that—"

"Since when did you become a coward, Sakura?"

"Since I heard this case that had 'eminent death' written all over it. Who steals the most priceless gems in the world and gets away with it? What was his purpose? Why haven't I heard of the theft? I—"

"You know, as well as I, that no one will admit to these jewels being stolen. As to his purpose I'm leaving you to find that out—if you wish, that is. Mainly, I just want you to bring the damned jewels back so we can get paid. You want to eat don't you?"

At that time Sakura's stomach chose to rumble violently.

"That's what I thought."

:::

Sakura had no idea how she was supposed to manage recovering the stones.

What she did know was that she was pissed that the last location of the stones happened to be in _his _city. That meant having to talk to _him. _The first Sup she encountered after she discovered she was different. She would have rather never encountered any of her kind than ever meeting him in the first place. It would have been a lonely world but it would have been preferable.

He lured her in easily though...she had to admit that she made herself a blatant target. She was full of anger at anything and everyone because a twist of fate had made her different, odd, and uncontrollable. He played on that anger and in his name she had committed atrocious acts. Because of this she was well-known in this city of his and that tended to work against her when she came to town.

She would have made an attempt to simply avoid him but the last time she tried that she ended up naked, chained to a wall, and beaten severely-all in his insane effort to show her how much he cared for her-or at least that's what he claimed. She personally thought he was just a deranged bastard.

None of her "super" strength was able to save her. He knew her every strength, her every weakness and exploited it whenever the opportunity arose. With that in mind it was just better to deal with him up front; besides, she was an upfront kind of girl anyway.

They were in a quiet little café in her homeland. It used to be her favorite place to come and study-back in the days when she planned to be a doctor. Now it was the place she hated most in the world because it was where she met him. The place he had chosen to be his base of operations out of spite.

It wasn't crowded. Only two tables far away from them were occupied. She didn't know if it was coincidence or not, but if she had to put money on it she'd say it wasn't. He always had to be in control of every little detail even one as minute as the number of people around him.

"Sakura," He said her name with all the interest of a lion in a slug. "What brings you here? I could have sworn you said it would be a cold day in hell before you came within twenty feet of me."

Sakura sneered at him then gestured to he black leather coat and the contrasting red knit cap that that covered her head. "Any where near you _is _hell, Madara, and as you can see I came prepared."

A smirk flitted across his lips before disappearing as if it never existed in the first place. That almost smile was the only thing that revealed his true nature. The man had the face of an angel but when he smiled you could see the devil within. "Tell me what you want."

"I'm looking for someone. A Sup. Word is he's a thief."

"And he's in my city?"

"You know," Sakura began, "It still amazes me that you can claim an entire city as your own."

"It's called power, Sakura. I have it. You need it."

Sakura ground her teeth together. She didn't know whether or not it was because of his arrogance or because he was telling the truth. It could honestly be either. "Your arrogance is going to have them hunting us down like rabid dogs one day."

"And your naiveté is going to allow you to be the first one caught and then you'll be praying I have the time…to save you." Sakura rolled her eyes while he looked on amused. "Now isn't it time we move past pleasantries and get down to business? What do I get if I find him?"

"I'm not asking you to find him for me. I'm asking if you've heard of him."

It was always important to state exactly what you wanted from Madara. He was a master at word manipulation. He could have you kill yourself and you'd think it was your idea to the very end.

"Regardless, nothing is for free, Sa-ku-ra. Tell me what's in it for me."

"Because, of course, everything revolves around you, and your needs must be met first."

"Hungry, Sakura?" Madara raised a single hand and a waiter (the place didn't normally have waiters) came running. He ordered a cinnamon roll, one of her favorite sweets in the world, and Sakura could taste the hot sticky bun in her mouth as soon as he said the words. The smile never left his face making Sakura want to run far, far away.

He waited patiently for an answer to his question and she would get no further until she answered. Since she had been cursed her hunger had only been satisfied at one point in her life—and that was when she ran with Madara.

"_Yes." _She hissed.

"And you know that only I have what can satisfy you, right?"

"_Yes, you bastard."_

He tsk'd at her name calling then made his demand. "Half of whatever you make I want."

Sakura quickly did a mental tally before making a decision.

"Screw you, Madara. There's no way in hell I'm giving you that much."

"Then get out of my city." Sakura scowled. "Find what you need elsewhere. Come morning you'd better be gone. I'll know if you aren't." Of course he would. He had spies all across the city all anxious to win his favor. It was no easy thing to become one his favorites-and she would know since she used to be one.

Bitterness filled Sakura's mouth as she rose to her feet and tossed Madara a hate filled glare that he responded to with more glee than she would have expected.

"Would you like to see him before you go? I know how much you adore him."

Sakura's breath caught. She was about to respond negatively but Madara rose to his feet and grabbed her arm leading her away before giving her the chance. Sakura glanced about her wildly looking for a way out but there was none. She knew it just as she knew no one would help her.

No one noticed as he led her through the kitchen of the cafe but no one every noticed anything when she was with Madara.

They stopped at a doorway in the back of the kitchen that led to a stairwell that she was all too familiar with.

There was a whole new world underneath the cafe. A world she wished she never knew existed but she did know because it was where Madara once took her and tortured her at his leisure. He was good at torture. However, according to him, there was nothing he _wasn't _good at.

The air around her suddenly seemed thick and stifling. Unbeknownst to her she had begun tugging her arm in an effort to break free of Madara's grip. Her efforts didn't go unrewarded. As she pulled free some of the weight on her chest alleviated. She didn't have the time to rejoice over that since the noxious odors of burnt flesh and dried blood filled her nostrils making her want to gag but she held back not wanting him to see it as weakness. He would keep her down there longer if she did so.

Madara always said he admired her spunk and her ability to push through any situation. It was the only time he had given her a compliment. She wasn't sure whether or not to appreciate it, given who it came from.

After an eternity they reached the bottom of the stairs. There was very little light and it took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. By then Madara had already moved on. Sakura hurried to catch up not wanting to be left behind even if it did mean staying by the side of a man she hated.

He stopped before a large door of nondescript color. Sakura took slow steady breaths hating that her heart was pounding fiercely against her ribcage, her palms were sweaty, and that fear of what lay behind the door had taken hold of her.

Sakura knew from experience that the door weighed nearly two tons and would take an innumerable amount of strength to break it down—or to even open it. Madara gestured to the door bidding her open it making her wonder who opened it when she wasn't there.

She opened the door slowly and with great reluctance. Only a sliver of light was inside the room and it was a light that shone in from behind her. Madara had left him in complete and total darkness. Unable to see what exactly was in the room with him which was a blessing and a curse wrapped in one. His head lay bowed before them and his hair was like a curtain hiding him from them making his face like another shadow. Sakura despaired at seeing the once proud man so broken. The only joy she could find was that he wasn't chained like she once was. Although, that was probably because contained like he already was there was no escape for him. Madara had starved her robbing her of her strength and then chained her as an added precaution.

"Isn't he lovely?" Madara purred walking over to his victim and raising his head so she could get a better visual. Sakura bit her bottom lip until she could taste blood. The bitter taste filled her mouth as Sakura silently hated her keen vision that allowed her to see his bloodstained face, his broken body. How was he even still alive?

She wanted to close her eyes and ignore his foul treatment but she knew that would hurt him more than help. So instead she let her eyes wander over his body noticing bits of flesh missing here and there. His left arm was broken and Sakura was certain he had a number of internal injuries. Madara grabbed him by the throat and pulled him to his feet. Sakura flinched at the choking noise that emitted from his throat at the rough handling.

"One day, sweet Sakura, he'll be just like me. All he needs is a little conditioning. But I can't train him if he's broken like this." Sakura barely restrained herself from pointing out who's fault that was. "So I tell you what, I'll strike a deal with you. Take him, fix him, and he'll help you find your thief. When you're done bring bring him back to me and I'll grant you safe passage. None of my people will touch you. And as a bonus, since I can be generous upon occasion, he'll keep you fed. Do we have a deal?"

Sakura knew that if she didn't accept the deal he'd kill him before her very eyes. She also knew that seeing this man die would be something that she'd never recover from. Furthermore she also knew that if _he_ had a choice he'd rather die.

But Sakura was a selfish woman.

"We have a deal."

:::

Several days passed before he opened his eyes and actually saw with clarity Sakura's face hovering over his own. She stared at him solemnly and asked, "How's my favorite Sup?"

A chuckle escaped his lips that held no true joy. "It still amazes me that they call us that." He began to choke and Sakura helped him sit up and then offered him a bit of water. It took him several sloppy tries to get a decent amount down his throat. Sakura grabbed a nearby towel and cleaned the mess of his bare chest.

"Why is that, Itachi?"

Itachi raised a brow and honestly his facial expression said it all. Giving them the term Super implied a greatness that no Sup she had ever met felt they truly possessed. In reality they were all more like Villains whether they admitted it or not. Sakura turned away from those expressive eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"I've had better days, Sax. How'd you get me out?"

"I didn't. Madara loaned you to me." Itachi's eyes burned brightly with hatred hotter than the sun. It was one that echoed deeply in her soul. Before he could speak Sakura replied, "I wouldn't have taken you if I intended to give you back. I'll never let you go back to him. You're mine now."

Itachi closed his eyes at the power behind her words and let himself be bathed in them. Reality, though, was soon forthcoming and Itachi didn't believe in delusions.

"He'll hunt us down."

Sakura knew that. She had spent the first few years of freedom dodging his hunters until he grew tired of their game of cat and mouse and let her go. In the grand scheme of things she wasn't important but to loose her _and_ Itachi...that would be unacceptable.

"Then we'll fight."

Itachi tossed her a sardonic look letting her know how he thought _that_ would turn out.

"He'll capture us and torture us forever."

"We'll die first."

"And how do you propose we manage that? You know he controls time. If we kill ourselves he can always go back in time and stop it. If he doesn't want us to die then we won't. What can our abilities do against his?"

Sakura scowled at his pessimism. "I will not allow my life to be controlled by him forever just because I had the misfortune to meet him. I will find a way, damn it!"

Itachi managed a small smile that looked like it pained him to make. "As long as you're resolved…."

Sakura laid him back on the bed. He drifted off to sleep shortly thereafter while she pondered his words. He was right. They were no match against Madara. All the speed and the strength in the world could do nothing against a man who could go back in time in the blink of an eye. Itachi's ability wasn't much better. He could give energy and take it away with a touch. In turn he could "feed" her with a simple touch which was enough to stave off her unrelenting hunger for three days.

Madara mainly used Itachi to take energy away from others essentially killing them. He also had the ability to heal swiftly if he took such engery. His abilities, like hers, had drawbacks. Itachi had to belong to someone much like a pet. His moods were easily swayed by the one he called Master. Sakura sighed. Because of this he could be broken so easily. The image of his broken body danced before her eyes but she quickly pushed it aside.

Madara owned him completely and used him like a dog to attack people. Itachi was good at it, too. It was why Madara paired them together. Sakura was good but Itachi was better. In all the time she had known Itachi only one person escaped from him and that person was her, and only because he let her go.

She didn't how bad his life was after she left. The weight of the guilt she felt would have eaten her alive if she had but she did know that it was bad because Itachi, at some point, defied his Master earning his disfavor. The result was a weakening of his ability in a crippling manner which was exacerbated by the constant abuse that Madara reined on him in his anger.

Sakura's stomach rumbled reminding her that she had a job to do and not one lead. She was really starting to hate this job.

:::

Several more days later Itachi was fully healed and filled with questions. "How did you heal me?" They were going to one of Itachi's contacts that he said could give them a heads up on their perp. He was technically one of Madara's guys but he was more independent than anyone else in the city. Madara gave him free reign and no one was exactly sure why.

"Sax."

"Hmm?"

"I asked how you healed me."

"I didn't heal you. You healed yourself."

"Sax-"

"You some type of musician?"

Sakura looked up into a pair of startling blue eyes realizing they had reached their destination. His tongue darted across his lips drawing Sakura's attention to the mesmerizing action. His beautiful blond hair fell midway down his back and looked like it would feel soft across her skin. It drew a smile to her face because she liked pretty men. She preferred them with darker eyes, though, but the guy standing before he could be an exception to the rule.

"Can your eyes get any bigger?" He asked with a smirk which turned into a full fledged grin when Sakura replied, "The better to see you with, my dear." Sakura didn't know how long they stared at each other with silly smiles before he turned away from her and looked at Itachi.

"Itachi, my man, you're looking…healthy."

A rumble echoed in Itachi's chest and Sakura moved slightly in front of Itachi just in case he decided to attack. It didn't take Sakura long to put two and two together. Whoever he was, he was well aware of what had been done to Itachi—if he wasn't the one to inflict the torture in the first place. Sakura didn't think so. Madara often liked to dole out punishments on his 'favorites' himself. He said it kept them closer as a family. Still, she could be wrong and she continued to block Itachi's reach. "We're here to see…Kisame." Sakura glanced over her shoulder at Itachi to verify the name. Itachi nodded curtly and Sakura turned her attention back to the man in front of her. "Is he in?"

"He's in, but he's not taking visitors." The statement was made to Itachi and not Sakura who was beginning to realize that she was going to have to do something to distract the two men from each other or things could turn bloody. Sakura placed a hand on the blonde's chest and pulled out her most disarming smile.

"Tell him Madara sent me, and see if he changes his mind."

He pushed her hand away slowly. "Madara didn't send you chicky. Don't take me for a fool."

Sakura folded her arms across her chest rankled at the 'chicky' comment. His beauty faded a bit in her eyes at that moment. A pretty face and ugly temperament just didn't do it for her. "I wouldn't have to if you didn't act like one. Now let me see Kisame before your face tastes asphalt."

He stared at her blankly and Sakura's hand darted out and grabbed his shirt lifting him in the air. His eyes grew wider than her own when she first saw him and she gave him a bloodthirsty smile before saying, "Bon appetit."

Sakura stepped over the body and entered the club not at all expecting what she saw. Women danced on poles moving to a funky rhythm while men waved money in the air. The smell of beer and sex permeated the room making Sakura roll her eyes. Eyes turned her way and looked at her speculatively but a wave of her special finger turned those same eyes away from her—most of them anyway.

"Where is he, Itachi?"

"You'll know him when you see him."

Sakura glanced around the club and spotted a man in a nice navy blue business suit. She could tell even from where she stood that it was expensive. His attention wasn't on the ladies of the club but rather on a conversation he was having with the man across from him. Curious, Sakura made her way closer to him. They didn't even make it half-way when he turned and looked at her. He smiled at her and Sakura barely stopped herself from cursing out loud. The man had some of the most jacked up teeth she had ever seen in her life. Hadn't the man ever heard of a dentist?

"Itachi," He said once they got closer. "It's been a while." Sakura looked up at the great giant of a man and felt like a spider in comparison. His size was intimidating even to one of her strength.

She didn't care what anyone said. Size _did _matter.

"Indeed."

"Follow me. We'll talk someplace a bit more private."

It didn't take them long to walk to his office and get settled in to the chairs across from his desk. "How can I help you Itachi?"

"My friend is looking for someone."

Kisame turned his attention to her and studied Sakura quietly. "Is this your Yin?"

Sakura blinked. She hadn't heard anyone call her that in some time. It made her shift uncomfortably in her chair as reminders of her past often did. "Yes." Itachi replied and Sakura was glad that Itachi offered no more information about her.

"Who are you looking for little Yin?"

"A Sup. New to the area."

"Don't you have any more details than that, little Yin?"

"Do I need any?" Sakura asked curiously and Kisame laughed.

"No, you don't. I know every Sup that enters Madara's city and there have only been two new ones. Which are you looking for?"

"Tell me what you know about both of them and I'll tell you which one I need."

Kisame chuckled. "It doesn't work that way little Yin." Sakura opened her mouth to argue but Itachi placed a staying hand on her arm.

"Whatever price there is to pay I'll pay it."

Kisame and Itachi locked eyes for several moments before Kisame nodded. "You are a man of your word Itachi. I'll trust you this once." Kisame turned back to Sakura. "Check out the club. He's the closest to the stage. He looks like an old man but isn't."

"And if he isn't the one I need?"

"Then you know where to find me, little Yin."

:::

Sakura left Itachi in the office to talk to Kisame—presumably about the price they would have to pay for the information. Personally, Sakura felt they were being robbed especially since the perp could be right where they were in the first place.

Her eyes scanned the crowd for Kisame's decidedly vague description of the Sup. Old looking, but not. It was enough to raise Sakura's hackles and make her want to break stuff but she knew better. You don't burn bridges—especially when there are no marshmallows to roast on it.

Sakura's eyes alighted on a man with shocking white hair. She glanced around further seeing no one else of the man's seeming age and figured that this was who she was looking for. She made her way through the crowd and sat at his table without bothering to ask for permission. He didn't turn her away immediately but Sakura was certain he knew she was there. At first she intended to make her presence known but instead decided to wait and study his profile.

In those moments she realized that though vague Kisame's description may have been it was accurate. This was no old man. His jaw line was strong and well-defined. There was no baggy skin that was a common indicator of age rather his skin was flawless and smooth. On his right cheek there was a small mole that gave his face character. There were no crow's feet in the corner of his eyes when he smiled at one the dancers that approached his table. This man was in his prime yet his hair belied that tale. She wondered if it something that happened after the Explosion but not enough to ask.

He turned and looked at her and Sakura knew her heart stopped beating. His profile was pleasing to the eye but get a full view of his face was enough to make her wonder if falling in love at first sight was truly possible. Then he smiled at her and Sakura wanted to weep because such beauty couldn't truly be real.

"Enjoying the show?" He asked his smile turning mischievous.

Sakura, feeling a bit naughty herself, replied in kind, "No, but I am enjoying the view." Sakura stared fascinated as a blush dusted across his cheeks. Sakura put her arms on the table and leaned across it making sure to catch his undivided attention.

"Is there…anything I can do to help you?" He said awkwardly and Sakura found it adorable.

"Maybe. I'm looking for someone. I'm hoping you can help me find him."

He opened his mouth to reply and then closed it slowly. He raised a single hand and pointed behind her. Sakura turned around and saw Itachi standing close behind her.

"Is that who you're looking for?" Sakura gestured for Itachi to take a seat and then turned back to the Sup.

"Not at all."

"Oh? Then who…?"

"I'm looking for a thief that's new to this town. Think you can get me in contact with him?"

He smiled once more but this time it was different. It was more guarded, more reserved. Sakura knew then that if he wasn't the perp he knew of him. "Sorry, but I make it a practice not to associate with thieves." He shrugged his shoulders indifferently but it didn't deter Sakura.

"Is that because you are one?"

"Would it excite you if I was?"

Sakura would have replied but that delightful blush appeared on his cheeks once more causing her to giggle girlishly.

"Cease your nonsense and answer the lady's questions." Itachi said interrupting what could have been a delightful flirtation. Although, Sakura didn't really blame him. For some reason she seemed to be losing her head.

"Did the lady have any questions?" The gray haired gentlemen asked looking directly into Sakura's eyes.

Sakura smiled, "Yes, what's your number?"

He picked up her hand and kissed it lightly. "Perhaps some other time."

And then he was gone.

:::

Hours later Itachi followed a pissed off Sakura back to their hotel room where she proceeded to rant and rave about the encounter.

"Why the hell can't I remember what he looked like?"

"Perhaps that is his power."

"That's a crappy power."

"That has obviously served him well in his profession."

"You know what Itachi? I don't need your help."

"Obviously you do if you can't remember the face of your perp."

Sakura's lips curled upwards into a snarl. She was angry that she truly couldn't remember his face but she was certain that Itachi couldn't recall either. "Go back to Madara, you bastard."

Itachi moved over to her bed and sprawled across it looking three different kinds of delectable. "Sorry, Sax. I'm afraid I'm all yours."

Sakura looked around for something to throw at him but was too frustrated to follow through. "Damn it! He knows I'm looking for him now and will definitely go underground. How the hell will I find him now?"

"Might I make a suggestion?"

"What might that be, Itachi?"

"First of all you need to eat. When was the last time you had a meal?"

"When I last had some money-which I could have had if I had nailed that bastard!" Sakura let out a frustrated yell. "Why didn't I just knock him out first and ask questions later?"

"Sakura!" The harshness of his tone startled her into looking into her eyes. "Let me feed you."

Sakura opened her mouth to reply but a voice cut in interrupting what she would have said. "She's a grown woman. She can eat when she wants to."

Itachi and Sakura turned towards the voice of their perp and stared at him stunned. "How did you—" Sakura began.

"Trick of the trade." He said with a shrug. "So I'm curious as to why Madara's Yin and Yang are out to find little old me."

"So you just popped in to ask?" Itachi asked, raising a brow. Their visitor just shrugged and said, "It was the most logical course of action."

"First of all, we're not Madara's Yin and Yang." Sakura said placing her hands upon her hips and facing him fully. "Second, I'm looking to do business."

His face took on a look of curious interest as he stared directly at Itachi. "Not his Yin and Yang? I find that hard to believe."

Sakura, catching the look, narrowed her eyes. "What are you implying?"

"You look like a smart girl. I think you can figure it out." Sakura took a step forward but Itachi put a restraining arm on her shoulder.

"Our association or lack thereof has no relation to our business with you." Itachi stated.

"Really," he queried. "I'd say it has every relation."

Sakura moved swiftly towards the thief grabbing him by his shirt. His eyes widened slightly before his surprise melted away and a grin alighted his lips. "You're as fast as they say." He leaned down towards her ear and whispered to ensure she only heard his words. "But I'm faster." Sakura blinked realizing that she held nothing in her hand but air and began to swear fiercely.

:::

"What _is _he? I've never met a Sup like him." They sat in a park near a playground watching the children play. It was something they once did long ago to help keep them grounded in humanity. There was something about the joy of children that kept a small piece of innocence in their hearts.

"I can tell you what he is, Sakura, but I don't think it would help much."

Sakura rolled her eyes and changed the subject. "Are you planning to double cross me Itachi? Is that what he meant?"

"You would believe the word of a stranger over mine?"

"Believe it or not you are a stranger as well. How many years has it been since we've been called Madara's Yin and Yang?"

"Ten." Sakura blinked surprised he was able to answer so quickly. She did a mental tally to count the years finding that he was right. With a sigh, Sakura focused her eyes on the ground.

"I don't know you anymore."

"Is that why you won't let me feed you? You suspect some sort of trap?"

"Speaking plainly, Itachi, yes, I do. I'll make my way until I catch this perp. I can find enough to eat on the little I have."

"You'll be weaker. You already saw that his speed surpasses your own. He moves so fast that he can leave and illusion in his wake—and we still can't recall what he looks like."

"Then we'll find another way. There was more than one reason why he chose to approach us and essentially reveal he was the thief."

"Why is that, Sakura?"

"Because he knew that if we were on to him then it wouldn't be long before we realized that he wasn't in this alone."

"The other Sup is his partner." Itachi finished following her line of thought.

"Exactly—and if we find this other Sup then perhaps we find the key to unraveling the whole situation."

"If that's the case then I'll go back to Kisame and find out the location of the other Sup."

"Good, you do that and I'll search for our thief." Sakura stood up with the intention of leaving before pausing. "Itachi," At the sound of his name Itachi raised his dark eyes and allowed them to bore into hers. Something about the tone of her voice told him that the words she spoke next would be of the utmost importance. "I have never worked with a person as well as I do you. Of all the people to have at my back I trust you the most. That being said, if you betray me I will not rest until your blood stains my hands because you're right about one thing we're not 'Super'. We're death in disguise."

_:::_

He showed up moments after she disappeared from Itachi's line of vision. She figured he had been following her covertly so she didn't even jump when strolled beside her.

"You're a scary woman."

"I take it you 'overheard' our conversation."

"More or less."

Sakura stopped walking and turned to face him. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his dark wool trench coat. The top two buttons were undone revealing that he wore a green turtle neck underneath. All in all he made a pretty picture. "Why the sudden interest in me? Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Perhaps, but you'd never find me unless I let you." Sakura snorted.

"I found you at that club."

"Only because I let you."

Sakura's brow began to throb in irritation. She didn't know if he was trying to be infuriating or if it was just his nature but either way he was two seconds away from being pounded into a bloody pulp. "You didn't _let _me find you."

"Of course I did. I'm a man that if he doesn't want to be found he won't be."

"Really? Then why did you let me find you?"

"Because _I _have a proposition for _you._"

"What exactly is it that you think you can offer me?"

"Security…and money…if you're into that sort of thing."

"Clasp hands with a thief?" Sakura scoffed.

"You once did so with a murderer. I figure I'm a step up."

Sakura flinched at his blunt words. "Who are you anyway? How do you know so much about me?"

"They call me Kakashi. I know so much because information is the only way to survive in this world—and I intend to survive. I'm willing to help you survive as well."

"I'm doing fine on my own."

"Are you? Or has Madara sucked you back into his game?"

"I'm tired of you mincing words. Speak plainly." Sakura folded her arms across her chest and cocked her hip to the side showing every ounce of irritation she felt.

"Fine. The stones you're seeking, I don't have them."

"I don't believe you."

"Then don't."

Sakura immediately found herself wanting to pull her hair out at his easy dismal of her distrust. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I admit that I stole the stones. However, had I known who I stole them for I would not have done it."

"Madara hired you."

"He did indeed. He sent your Yang to make the trade."

"When?"

"Three days ago."

"Not possible."

"I saw it with my own eyes."

"And I've seen you with my own two eyes but I can never seem to recall what you look like."

Sakura looked into his eyes and saw his brain working a thousand miles a minute. "How do you know?"

"Because three days ago _my Yang_ was with me knocking on death's door."

"He didn't look near death when I saw him."

Sakura merely shrugged as he grew silent once more. She saw when the light bulb flickered in his mind before he grabbed her hand. "Come with me." Sakura started to pull her hand away.

"If you don't they'll die. They'll both die."

Sakura wasn't at all certain who he was talking about but that could be because her brain was trying to protect her. When he began pulling her along and darted into a sprint moving her along faster than she had ever moved in her life she didn't resist. Instead, she focused on the clasp of his hand, the warmness of it, the fire in her legs as they burned to keep pace, and the wind in her hair.

All too soon they arrived at a house in the middle of the city. Sakura was surprised he hadn't chosen a place on the outskirts but she figured if no one could remember what you looked like you could probably go anywhere.

He took her up a flight of stairs and threw open a door all the while yelling, "Rin! Rin!"

Sakura saw dark brown hair stained with red against the beige carpet. Blood soaked into the carpet making stains that Sakura knew would be nearly impossible to get rid of. Kakashi walked over to the body and pulled it up into her arms and cradled her against his chest. Sakura turned her head and looked around the room noticing that there was another body in the room. Her feet moved of their own volition over to the slim figure that she knew so well.

"Sax-" She heard his voice softly call out and she let out a breath relieved that he was still alive. Sakura rushed over to his body and slid out of her coat exposing her skin.

"Touch me Itachi and heal yourself." Sakura raised his hand and placed it on her skin but didn't feel a trace of the warm pulsating energy that drained her of life that he freely offered her. "Itachi, I said _heal yourself."_

"Madara," Itachi began and began to cough choking on blood as he did so.

"No talking. Take my engery and heal yourself. We'll talk later."

"You're too weak. If I take, you'll die."

Sakura swiveled her head towards the man who seemed lost in his grief. "Help me! Help me save him!"

"No, Sax…let me die…and run…he's coming for you too…even more powerful—"

His words broke off and Sakura knew then that it was too late to save him. Sakura stared at his lifeless body for an hour maybe two or three before she scooped him up into her arms and turned to leave but Kakashi finally spoke making her paused on her way out the door.

"He'll come for you. He'll come for me as well. He's going to kill every Sup that's against him using the power of the Bijuu stones. In order to survive we have to band together against him. That was my real proposition. I wanted you to join me and the others I have found. Help us plan…with your knowledge of Madara—"

"Look, someone important to me just died and you want me to talk about saving the world?"

"Rin died for this. I owe it to her to complete this."

"I can understand that, but what you don't understand is that according to this man in my arms Madara's more powerful than he was before. Those stones you just gave him doomed us. He was already scary powerful."

"That's why I'm asking you to stand with me. Together we can make a difference."

"No. Together we make ourselves easy targets. Alone, we may have a chance. I'm leaving."

"So you're going to run like a coward?"

"And live another day, Kakashi, cause I may have these powers but I'm nobody's hero."

_**-I really wanted to make this a multi-chaptered fic. It would have completely ended differently. But time…was short.- **_


End file.
